


On The Job

by WhatDidIWrite



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Crimes & Criminals, Dark, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt Stiles, Lapdance, M/M, Prostitution, Rape, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Undercover Cop Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3108194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatDidIWrite/pseuds/WhatDidIWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Stiles' mother died, his father started drinking and didn't stop, even when he lost his job. To pay the bills Stiles quits school and starts working in the only job he can find: stripping. An under age stripper and an undercover cop and what could possibly go wrong?</p><p>xxxXxxx<br/>This is newly beta read</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Making Ends Meet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1358950) by [nine_thursdays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nine_thursdays/pseuds/nine_thursdays). 



> I got inspired to write this fic while reading "Making Ends Meet" by nine_thursdays. I read the summary and got a whole idea of how the story would play out in my mind and of course it ended up nothing like i thought , so i decided to write my idea.  
> I took the idea of Stiles being an underage stripper/prostitute and ran with it down a far more dark and twisted path. Throw in an undercover cop and "On The Job" was born. I promise that these two stories are completely different apart from a drunken Sheriff and Stiles being underage and a stripper and a prostitute. I just have to give credit where credit was due.
> 
> I would also like to give a big thanks to my beta, BelleAmante, for the help in editing this fic
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> -I am no way associated With the teen Wolf series on MTV. I own nothing. I am just borrowing the characters names and actors physical descriptions to write this fic.  
> 

The steady thumping of the music beat hard in Stiles's ears as he swung around the pole. His dance was half over, and his tight leather booty shorts were stuffed with a dozen singles and a few fives. It had been a slow night but then weekdays often were. Stiles swung around the pole,stripping off his barely -there police jacket. Deucalion loved the irony of the uniform because Stiles was the old Sheriff's kid.

 

A balding middle aged man waved a twenty in the air, and Stiles flipped himself upside-down on the pole and leaned all the way back, reaching out to snatch the bill from the man. Stiles snapped back upright, swinging around on the pole and landing on his feet. Not an easy thing to do in heels. He rubbed the bill down his chest and into his crotch giving the man a wink. The man licked his lips, obviously drunk, and Stiles tried not to vomit what little he ate today. The song finally ended, and Stiles exited stage left. 

 

Stiles made his way to the dressing room, passing Ennis, the head of security, balls deep in another dancer. Stiles turned away and closed the door, trying to shut out the desperate sounds Isaac was making. Isaac's not enjoying it but what can they do? 

 

The steady pounding of the bass still makes it through the door, but for the most part it was quiet. Stiles sank exhausted into the chair. The mirror reflected a boy in complete contrast with who he was a year ago. 

 

In truth, it started eight years ago when his mother died. She went to the ER for a persistent migraine and never came out. An MRI revealed a malignant brain tumor. They were hopeful when the chemo shrunk the tumor, but she coded on the table during surgery. Stiles and his Dad were devastated.

 

 John Stilinski started drinking after that. It was small binges at first, usually when Stiles was spending the night at Scott's house, but the problem got worse with time. He started going into work hungover and eventually just plain drunk. They took his badge away almost two years ago. 

 

After he lost his job, he tried to get sober for awhile, but the lack of work just left him more time to drink without Stiles there to stop him. When the power was shut off, Stiles got a good look at their finances. They were practically broke, and his dad was in no condition to work. Stiles got a part time job at the grocery store. Seven months in, he was fired for theft. He didn't take the money out of the cash drawer, but no one believed him because they all knew how desperate his financial situation was. After that no one would hire him, a thieving son of a dead beat drunken ex-sheriff. Scott, Stiles best friend since second grade, convinced his boss, Dr. Deaton the vet, to give Stiles a job. Stiles lasted less than a day. He discovered he was highly allergic to cats and left the vets sneezing up a storm.

 

That's how he ended up at ALPHAS, the male strip club one town over. He had been approached at the Jungle, the gay bar in Beacon Hills, where he used to sneak in to dance his troubles away. He was dancing when Ennis had grinded up on him and slipped him an ad for auditions at ALPHAS. Stiles had laughed at the time. A month later, when the pantry was bare and he had no job, he wasn't laughing. Deucalion, the club owner, gave him a chance. He said Stiles had some raw talent and a fresh look, and with a little work, he would do well. The other dancers trained him up a bit and in a few months he was a crowd favorite.

 

The bills stuffed down his shorts were chafing him, so Stiles unzipped his fly and began fishing the money out when Ennis opened the door without knocking. Ennis smirked as he took in the scene: Stiles in leather high heeled boots with his hand down his unzipped leather booty shorts and nothing else.

 

"Do you want something?" Stiles asked regretting the words as soon as they left his mouth. He knew exactly what Ennis wanted: sex, sex, and more sex.

 

"You have a request for a lap dance," Ennis said, eyes roving over Stiles's barely clad body. It sent shivers up and down Stiles's spine. Stiles slipped his costume police jacket on in a futile attempt at modesty.

 

"I'll be out in a minute.” He hoped it wasn't that balding guy from earlier. 

 

Stiles took the money, a whopping 47 dollars, and put it in his locker, snapping the combination lock in place. He didn't trust anyone here not to take it.

 

When Stiles turned around to leave, Ennis was still holding the door open leering at him. Stiles had to brush past him to get out of the room. Ennis grabbed his ass and pulled him flush against his crotch.

 

"Table 12," he whispered huskily in Stiles's ear before releasing him.

 

When Stiles walked back into the club, all eyes were on the stage where Aiden and Ethan were grinding up on each other. These depraved people seemed to love the incestuous antics of the twins. Aiden wasn't even bi. He just did it for the money and the drugs. Stiles's gaze shifted to Table 12 wondering if his customer was just as enraptured by the show. He was met with the most beautiful pale green eyes he had ever seen, and they were by no means attached to a balding middle aged drunk.

 

Stiles sauntered over to this client. The guy's eyes seemed to be boring into his soul.

 

"Did you order a lap dance, sir?" Stiles asked in his best attempt at sexy.

 

The man nodded, a predatory gleam in his eyes

 

"I'm Genim," Stiles said. Most dancers used a fake name. Isaac was Angel because he looked like pure innocence ready to be debauched. Stiles had gone with a shortened version of his unpronounceable first name. Everyone who knew him before always called him Stiles so there was no chance of anyone from his old life connecting him to his stripper persona.

 

"Derek."

 

"Well, Derek, that will be forty for ten minutes."

 

Derek handed him the money and Stiles hit the timer on his watch. Stiles began to sway to the music, turning around to give Derek a good view of his ass. He positioned himself just above Derek's lap and began to gyrate. He didn't feel the erection there that he was expecting. Stiles was a little affronted that the guy wasn't getting off. He did have some pride in his work.

 

Stiles spun around and actually sat in Derek's lap to get a little friction into the mix. He felt it then, the hardness under the tight jeans. That couldn't have been comfortable. Stiles smirked and rubbed harder into the guy's crotch. He was a sadistic little bastard. 

 

Derek closed his eyes, leaning his head back. Stiles licked a line up his throat and leapt from the chair, beginning to dance again with his back to Derek. When he turned back around, he locked eyes with Derek and got up close to him and danced with inches between them. There was tension building between them and Stiles had to turn around to keep his cool. He sat in Derek's lap again, this time with his back to Derek. A low moan left Derek's lips and went straight to Stiles's cock.

 

When his alarm sounded, Stiles was surprised to find he didn't want the dance to end. He leaned back into Derek and whispered in his ear. "Do you want a more personal experience, Derek?" Stiles had never propositioned a customer. This was the first time he had initiated the experience rather than being requested.

 

"Do you want a more personal experience, Derek?" Stiles never propositioned a customer. This is the first time he has initiated the experience rather than being requested.

 

Derek nodded. "What did you have in mind?"

 

"There are rooms in the back. $250 an hour and I'll do almost anything you want."

 

"I don't have that much on me," Derek replied. Stiles was generally disappointed. 

 

"ATMs right by the door to the back," Stiles suggested, hoping that Derek was actually short on cash and not giving him the brushing off.

 

"Okay," Derek acquiesced, a slight smile ghosting his lips. 

 

With that reply, Stiles let out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding and helped Derek to his feet.

 

Stiles slipped Ennis the money from the lap dance and the $250 for the sex as they made their way to one of the back rooms.  

 

Once the door clicked closed behind them, Stiles began to feel nervous. Usually the clients took the initiative and Stiles fulfilled all of their filthiest fantasies. Derek hadn't asked for him to do anything. Stiles found himself unsure as to how to begin.

 

"Any special requests?" Stiles asked.

 

"Can I kiss you?"

 

Stiles smiled. The request was so simple and sweet. He put a hand on the back of Derek's neck and brought their lips together. 

 

The kiss was chaste at first but quickly evolved into something filthy and needy with tongues and teeth and soft moans. When Stiles broke the kiss in need of oxygen, Derek continued to kiss along his neck and Stiles knew he was going to have some stubble burn, but he couldn't seem to care. It felt so good that he let out another moan, louder this time. Derek growled and pressed his teeth against the skin of Stiles's neck, which Stiles thought might be the hottest thing he'd ever felt. 

 

They stumbled back to the bed. When Stiles's legs hit the mattress, he fell onto it. Derek took off his leather jacket while Stiles unbuckled his belt. Stiles practically ripped the shirt off Derek and inwardly groaned. Derek had a chiseled chest and bloody perfect body. He didn't have time to dwell on this fact because Derek was kissing him again: hot, needy, gloriously wonderful kisses. 

 

Stiles could feel Derek's erection rubbing against his own even through their pants and knew he wouldn't last much longer.

 

"Pants off now," Stiles demanded, breathless.

 

Derek climbed off him, and Stiles made quick work of his shorts and thong. He looked up to see Derek freeing his own erection from the confines of his jeans. His cock was fucking huge. 

 

"Fuck me," Stiles said, because the guy is a freaking god.

 

"In a minute. Where's the lube?" 

 

Stiles rolled over and fished the bottle of lube and a condom out of the top bedside drawer. He tossed the lube to Derek and ripped the condom open before crawling over to Derek's monument of a cock and sliding the condom on with one fluid movement. Derek moaned and Stiles wondered what other sounds he could get this silent man to make.

 

Stiles fell back onto the bed and spread his legs- a blatant invitation. Derek rubbed one lubed finger around Stiles' entrance before gently pushing in. He added another just as slowly and began to scissor his fingers to stretch Stiles open. Stiles was writhing with need, cock hard and leaking. 

 

"God Derek, get in me," Stiles begged. No one had ever spent this much time prepping him.

 

"Don't want to hurt you," Derek said, and Stiles could hear the genuine concern in his voice.

 

"I'm close, and I want to come with you inside me." Stiles gazed up into Derek's eyes and begged, "Please Derek." 

 

Derek's fingers withdrew, and Stiles whined at the loss and then nearly screamed in pleasure as Derek inched into him. When he was fully seated, he asked if Stiles was alright. Stiles whined his reply and moved his hips in desperation. Derek kissed Stiles before pulling his cock almost completely out of him. When Derek drove back in, he hit Stiles's prostate and Stiles saw stars.

 

Derek continued to thrust into him at a steady pace. It was blissfully hard but also strangely gentle. Derek kissed him and caressed him throughout. It was so kind and tender that Stiles forgot that this was work. Forgot that he was a prostitute and Derek was a client. He kissed and touched and chased his own pleasure for the first time in his life.

 

It all came crashing down when they came together in one blissful earth shattering moment, and instead of Stiles, Derek cried out, “Genim.”

 

It was a brutal wake up call that ripped at Stiles's heart. He knew Derek didn't mean to do it. He only knew Stiles by that name, but it still hurt like a physical ache in his chest. He had opened up to Derek in ways he had never opened up sexually before, and he couldn't believe how stupid he was for forgetting for even a single second that no matter how beautiful and gentle Derek was, he was still a client.

 

Derek lifted himself up, and Stiles reached a hand up to caress Derek's face and kiss him slowly. He could pretend that it was more than just a client for a little while longer.

 

xxxXxxx

 

When Derek left the club, his phone rang and he wondered if Laura was watching him or just had a freaky supernatural sense about these things. Derek sighed and flipped open the phone as he got into his Camaro.

 

"So how did tonight go?"

 

"Well, you were right about the prostitution ring," Derek said as he turned on the ignition.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Derek had been going to ALPHAS for almost a month on the night he met Genim. The first week he stopped in only once and stayed for less than an hour. The second week it was three visits of varying lengths. Now at week four, he was in almost every day after 'work' hours. His strategy was to make it appear as if he was a slightly hesitant person that got a little addicted to the place, like most of the other patrons of ALPHAS.

 

If Laura's information was right, ALPHAS was a legitimate, if not respectable, business that covered up an illegal prostitution and drug ring run by Deucalion. It was apparently responsible for almost all the ecstasy, cocaine, and meth in Beacon County along with a new drug called wolfsbane that was steadily making its way east. She had been trying to get someone in, but Deucalion seemed to know every cop for miles, so she had called in her little brother for help. He still didn't know how she got his boss, a New York City Police Chief, to agree to this, but he was pretty sure that his boss didn't know how it happened either.

 

If the patrons that came out from the back rooms were anything to go by, Laura's information was right.  Some came out with undone belts and inside out shirts while others came out apparently blissed out of their minds. Derek hadn't seen anything himself, so that particular night he had decided to take it up a notch and buy a lap dance.

 

The question had been which dancer to hire. Derek had to make it appear that he was really interested. He had experimented with guys in his youth, but quickly learned that, even though one night stands could be pleasurable, he preferred women.

 

Derek was at the club for an hour looking over the selection when the stripper came out on the stage dressed in a police outfit. He had seen this dancer perform before and was loath to admit that he had appeared in some rather inappropriate dreams over the last few weeks. When the stripper took a man's money upside-down on the pole, bare chest stretched out, all that pale skin glistening with sweat, Derek felt himself getting hard. It was decided. This guy was the one.  Derek flagged down a waiter when the stripper exited the stage and made the request.

 

Derek's hands were sweating as he waited in the chair. He wasn't even watching the show on stage. His eyes were firmly fixed on the door for employees only. Then _he_ came through. When their eyes met, Derek tried to swallow down his nerves. As he got closer, Derek noticed that he had the most beautiful honey brown eyes Derek had ever seen.

 

He could barely speak when Genim had sauntered up to him. He was wonderful onstage but up close, he was a bit intoxicating. He was a contrast of pale skin and too tight black leather, in heels no less.  He had such large lovely brown eyes and plump sinful lips and that hair just long enough to grab.

 

xxxXxxx

 

Derek had to pull the Camaro over. The night kept playing over in his head, and he was unbearably hard. Derek undid his fly and ran his hands up and down his cock until he came.

 

Picking Genim may have been a bad idea.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles laid there on the bed after Derek left. They were allowed some time after clients to clean up, and Stiles didn't want to wash it way. It had been the best night he had had since he started at ALPHAS; the best sexual experience of his life. He wanted to stay here as long as he could clinging to the memory of Derek's gentle hands on him and his length inside him. Stiles had never wanted to remember any of his clients before. In fact, he usually wanted to forget them. Derek was different. Derek was special.

 

Ennis opened the door without knocking. He never knocked unless it was Deucalion's office. Stiles rolled over with a groan and reached for his discarded clothes. There was a pleasant burn in his ass.

 

"That good, huh?" Ennis said with a large, lecherous grin.

 

"Out, Ennis. I need to clean up,” Stiles said, rummaging around for his shorts

 

"I could help with that," Ennis said, picking up Stiles's shorts from over by the door. How had they gotten over there?

 

"I know exactly what kind of help you want to be." Stiles snatched the shorts out of Ennis's hand. "Out."

 

"All right, but you are on again in fifteen." Ennis paused as Stiles nodded. "And Harris requested you when you're done." 

 

Stiles's head snapped up. "No." _Oh crap, he had said that out loud._

 

"You know Deucalion doesn't like it when we turn away clients." Ennis's eyes narrowed and he stepped right up into Stiles's space. It was intimidating but Stiles stood his ground. He had just had the best sex of his life. He would not spoil it by reliving his first time.

 

"Not tonight. Deucalion said this was completely voluntary. I already had a client, and I did Harris last week. "

 

To Stiles's surprise, Ennis backed down. It wasn't smart to piss Ennis off, and it would probably come back to bite him, but at this particular moment he didn't care.

 

While Stiles worked the pole, he saw Ennis tell Harris about his refusal. Harris wasn't happy, but Ennis calmed him down by intimidating the hell out of him. It was Ennis's specialty after all.

 

Stiles had hated Harris ever since his first science class freshman year. Harris gave him detention because he fell out of his chair when he went to sit down. Stiles was a clumsy, awkward teen. Harris called it disrupting the class. When Stiles said that class hadn't even started yet, Harris gave him another for back talking a teacher. Stiles got detention almost weekly from Harris. It wasn't until two months after starting at ALPHAS that Stiles learned exactly why Harris seemed to take such pleasure out of torturing Stiles.

 

Stiles had been serving drinks when Harris walked into the club that night. Their eyes met for a brief second before Stiles disappeared into the back. When Ennis came looking for him to find out why he didn't come back with the tequila for the bar, he found Stiles freaking out. Stiles had come clean about his age right then and there, thinking that he was going to be fired. Ennis just smirked and told him that they knew his age and background. That's why they had put him in the police costume. Deucalion loved the irony. Stiles's jaw had dropped.

 

"So I'm not fired?" Stiles asked tentatively.

 

 "Did he see you?" Ennis asked.

 

"Yeah, I think he did, but I was already by the door so I just slipped right through it. I don't know if he recognized me. I didn't stick around."

 

"Good. We may be able to work with this," Ennis said thoughtfully. "Point him out to me."

 

Ennis dragged Stiles over to the small window in the employee only door. When Stiles pointed him out sitting at a table close to the stage, Ennis said "He's not much of a regular, but he comes in every month or so. I'm surprised this hasn't happened before. "

 

Stiles's jaw dropped again.

 

"I'll talk to Deucalion, and you stay here. If this situation ever happens again, you come get one of us right away."

 

The plan was that Stiles would go on with the show, but they would alter his make up to make him look just different enough.

 

Stiles was more nervous about this performance than his first. He was constantly sneaking looks at Harris, wondering if the jig was up. He saw Ennis bring Harris a drink himself. An unusual thing for Ennis to do, but nothing about this was usual. As the dance was about to end and Stiles thought he was off the hook, Harris flagged Ennis down and pointed to Stiles. Stiles left the stage thinking he was done for.

 

When he got to the dressing room, Deucalion and Ennis were waiting for him.

 

"Did he recognize me?" Stiles blurts out. The nerves were getting the best of him.

 

"He wants a private experience," Deucalion said.

 

Stiles wasn't an idiot. He was a cop's kid after all. It hadn't taken long for Stiles to realize that ALPHAS wasn't just a strip club, especially after he walked into a backroom and found two customers fucking a dancer. He had quickly shut the door and turned to leave when he literally slammed in to Deucalion. Deucalion explained that he could make a hell of a lot more money turning tricks in the back with the other dancers, but the choice was Stiles's. They didn't force anyone to do anything here. Stiles refused outright, and the subject was dropped.

 

"But I don't do that," Stiles said.

 

"This isn't about turning tricks on a regular basis Stiles. It's a one off. All you need to do is blow him. Then he can't out you for working here because he would have to risk jail for propositioning you. If you don't do this, Stiles, then I'm afraid we will have to let you go. We just can't risk the business on one stripper."

 

Stiles paled at the mention of losing his job. He knew that without it, they would lose the house and end up living out of his jeep. Stiles resigned himself to his fate and gave a nod of agreement.

 

Ennis led him to one of the small back rooms and left him there to await his fate. It only had a bed and a chair. Harris stumbled in and half fell into the chair. It would have been hilarious if Stiles wasn't petrified.

 

"Come here," Harris slurred. When Stiles came close, he noticed that Harris' pupils were dilated, and Stiles realized that he was high. Now Ennis serving him drinks made sense.

 

Harris was having trouble unzipping his fly and even Stiles's shaking hands had been better at removing Harris' half hard cock from the confines of his slacks.

 

"Suck," Harris ordered.

 

Stiles had never given a blow job before, but he had watched enough porn to have a good idea of how to do it. Stiles licked the cock experimentally and recoiled at the taste.

 

"Suck." Harris repeated the order, pushing Stiles's face into his crotch.

 

Stiles began to lick and suck on Harris' penis wanting to get him off as soon as possible and end this horrible nightmare. Within minutes he had Harris moaning, a sound that it would haunt Stiles's nightmares.

 

"Oh yes, Stiles. I knew you had a talented tongue." Stiles froze at the mention of his name. Harris recognized him. There was no doubt now.

 

"Keep sucking," Harris said in an angry voice.

 

Stile swallowed the head of Harris's penis and began to suck again.

 

"Yes, Stiles, yes. Use that tongue. All those pencils in detention. Yes. Yes. Yes."

 

Stiles barely had enough time to pull off before his face was painted in a spray of come. Some of it landed on his tongue. Stiles gagged on the salty taste of his former teacher's come.

 

"Why don't you come to detention anymore, Stiles? Where did you go?" Harris moaned sadly.

 

Stiles realized that Harris hadn't actually recognized him. This had all been a sick fantasy to Harris. He had no idea the stripper he hired was actually the student he loved to torment. The acrid taste of bile replaced the taste of cum in Stiles's mouth as he swallowed the vomit back down.

 

"I guess you didn't use a condom," Ennis said from the doorway. Harris was passed out in the chair.

 

"What?" Stiles said, confused.

 

"It's policy to use a condom from the drawer for anything more than a handjob." Ennis gestured toward a nightstand by the bed. "It cuts back on the possibility for STIs.”

 

 Stiles gagged again.

 

"We will test you, but I doubt he has anything."

 

The plan to silence Harris worked well. The man never said a word after he learned about what he had done.

 

Stile received the full price of $70 for the blowjob. Usually they would only get half, but Deucalion gave him everything due to unusual circumstances. Stiles's tests came back negative, and Stiles thought that was it.

 

A month later he sold his virgin ass to Ennis for $600 when he found out about his father's bar tabs.

_So much for not reliving his first time_ Stiles thought as he exited the stage.


	4. Chapter 4

Derek visited ALPHAS every day after his carpentry cover job. He requested Genim at least once a week, sometimes for lap dances and sometimes for more, but he was living on a limited budget. When he did buy an hour, it gave him an excuse to snoop around the private areas. So far he had found traces of cocaine on a few nightstands and when he accidentally on purpose turned the handle on the wrong room on his way to meet Genim, he was quickly redirected. He saw strippers enter and leave the space freely enough. That had to be where the drugs were, and it seemed that the strippers were the dealers. Genim, however, seemed to be some of the few that never entered those particular rooms. Derek was secretly pleased by this. He didn't want to arrest Genim for the drugs; the prostitution was bad enough. However, Derek needed the info on the drugs. After Laura's prompting, Derek purchased an hour with another stripper to see what that turned up.

 

On a night when Genim wasn't working, he bought an hour with Kyle.  Kyle was similar to Genim, on the pale side, tallish, brown eyes, and brown hair. Maybe he should have gone in a different direction. 

 

"Hey baby, so what do you want to do?" Kyle asked as he lead Derek to the bed. It was meant to be seductive, but it came off practiced.

 

Derek wanted to respond, but he literally didn't know what to say. With Genim it had been easy. He had wanted to kiss those lips ever since the lap dance. He had no such urge to kiss Kyle.

 

Derek had been quiet for too long, so Kyle slipped Derek's leather jacket off and began to rub his hands up and down Derek's back and torso. Derek tensed at the touch.

 

"Hey baby, relax. We are going to have a good time," Kyle said in his ear. Derek didn't relax. If anything, he got more and more tense. It just felt so wrong.

 

"Hey, what's wrong? I know this isn't your first time." Kyle seemed to be getting really concerned. Derek couldn't blow this. He needed to focus. He took Kyle's face in his hands and kissed him. He wasn't as soft as Genim. Derek could feel the little bit of stubble on his face. Genim was always clean shaven.

 

When Derek ended the kiss, Kyle was looking far more reassured and he began to take the lead. Derek was happy to let him. He didn't know what to do. With Genim it had been all instinct and desire. Hot and heavy and yet strangely gentle. With Kyle it was just awkward.  The kisses were sloppy and empty feeling.

 

Kyle's hand reached down and slipped under his boxers. He stopped kissing Derek when he didn't find the hardness he was looking for.

 

"You're not getting off," Kyle said, sounding slightly annoyed.  "If you have any special requests, you have to tell me. I'm here to serve you."

 

"Sorry," Derek apologized. "My mind's just all over the place today."

 

"I have something that can help with that," Kyle said suggestively.

 

"Like what?" Derek inquired, already certain of the answer.

 

"It's a little pill, and it will make you feel amazing," Kyle said.

 

"Yeah, that sounds good," Derek said a little breathless. This was it.

 

"It's an extra 30 dollars," Kyle said, holding out his hand for the money.

 

Derek fished the bills out of his wallet and handed them to Kyle. When Kyle left the room, the door didn't shut completely, and Derek pulled it open a crack to see where Kyle went to retrieve the promised drugs. Kyle entered the suspicious back room. When Derek saw Kyle exit the back room, Derek shut the door, quickly shimmied out of his pants, hit record on his phone and went to sit on the bed to wait. Kyle entered just seconds after Derek sat down.

 

Kyle opened his hand to reveal a small white pill with a small symbol that looked like a triangular three legged swastika symbol, pressed into it.  Derek stared down at it reluctantly. He knew he had to sell his cover and take the pill but he was still a cop and the thought of doing drugs still rankled within him. Kyle sensed his nervousness.

 

"Have you taken wolfsbane before?" he said.

 

"No, it's never been offered before," Derek said letting his nervousness show.

 

"I'll split it with you so it's not so overwhelming."

 

"Okay," Derek said, letting out a sigh of relief.

 

Kyle pulled a pill cutter from the back of the bottom drawer on the night stand. He split the pill and placed his half into his mouth. He turned and lifted the other half up to Derek's lips. Derek opened his lips and swallowed his half.

 

It was almost 20 minutes before Derek began to feel the effects of the drug. Everything became too intense. Every touch from Kyle felt 100 times more pleasurable then it had only minutes before. He became hard as soon as Kyle's fingers brushed up against his cock. The sex seemed explosive. Derek now knew why this drug was so popular. When they were done, Kyle brought him some water.

 

"We went over our time. You need to pay for another hour," Kyle told him.

 

Derek was too high to care.

 

Before he left, he purchased another pill from Kyle for evidence.

 

xxxXxxx

 

It was hours before Derek came down from the drugs. When he did, he called Laura.

 

"Hi Laur," Derek said.

 

"Hey baby," Laura responded. It was code for when she wasn't alone.

 

"I got a surprise for you. When can you get away," Derek said in code.

 

"I'm in the middle of something now, but I'll call you later," Laura responded.

 

"Meet you soon," Derek said as code to meet at their old burned out house later.

 

"Sounds good. Bye love." Laura confirmed the meet.

 

"Bye," Derek said and ended the call.

 

xxxXxxx

 

Derek heard the sound of a car outside. He glanced out the window frame and saw Laura exit her car. She made her way causally up the porch steps. The house where your family died may be an odd place to meet up but it was an isolated place that would not be out of the ordinary for Laura to visit.

 

"So what do you have for me?" Laura asked shutting the door behind her.

 

Derek held out the bagged pill, and Laura raised an eyebrow.

 

"It's the new wolfsbane drug," Derek said and hit playback on his phone. The sound wasn't great but the voices came across clear enough.

 

"I watched him go to the back room and get the pill. You should be able to get a warrant and raid the place," Derek said.

 

"It's good stuff, Derek, but I'm worried it's not enough." Laura said skeptically.

 

"We have proof of drugs and prostitution," Derek said disgruntled. Derek had done his job.

 

"The recording doesn't prove the sale of drugs, just that you did them, and we still have nothing on how they get the drugs. I don't want anything to slip through the cracks.”

 

"So let me plant a bug," Derek said, exasperated.

 

"Too risky. They sweep for them and you can't get access to the back room or the offices," Laura said, shaking her head.

 

"What if I get a job there?" Derek suggested.

 

"It's too risky," Laura argued. "Deucalion doesn't do in depth background checks on his customers, but his employees are checked thoroughly. Your cover is good, but if he finds out who you are, there is a good chance he will kill you and we will have nothing."

 

Derek couldn't fault the logic, but he was also extremely frustrated about not being able to get anything. This undercover job could go on for years at this rate.

 

"Just keep doing what you're doing for now," Laura said rubbing his arm comfortingly. Derek could see the worry in her eyes. She loved him and didn't want to lose him. He nodded his agreement and they both left. Laura walked to her car, and Derek jogged the mile to his.


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles finished his final move on the pole and began to exit the stage. His eyes caught Derek's in the dimly lit club. Derek gave a small nod to let him know that he would see him later. Stiles couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. Time with Derek felt like a dream in this nightmare.

 

Stiles was still smiling as he finished locking up his tips. Stiles was about to leave the dressing room when Kyle called out to him.

 

"Hey, Genim." Stiles turned to look at Kyle. "What's that Derek guy's kink?"

 

Stiles looked at Kyle confused.

 

"I know he requests you a lot. He was just really hard to get going last Thursday. I thought you could give me some tips for next time," Kyle said smiling. Stiles's blood suddenly froze in his veins. Derek was sleeping with another stripper.

 

Who was he kidding? They were prostitutes. Stiles was a prostitute, not Derek's boyfriend. Derek paid to fuck him. They weren't in a monogamous  relationship. Hell, they weren't in any kind of relationship. So there was no reason for Stiles to feel betrayed. 

 

"He doesn't have any kinks.” Stiles was surprised at how steady his voice sounded considering his emotions were all over the place. It was the truth after all. Derek didn't need much to get himself going.

 

"Guess it was an off night then. Still great sex, though." A small smile spread across Kyle's face when he said the last words like he was reliving a fond memory. Stiles repressed a sudden urge to punch it off him.

 

"Genim, you have been requested," Ennis said from the dressing room door. "Room 3."

 

xxxXxxx

 

When Stiles entered the room, Derek was already sitting on the bed with his jacket off.  Stiles wanted to cry with frustration at his life. Derek was the last person he wanted to see right now, the last person Stiles wanted to touch and kiss him, but he let Derek do it anyway. He was a whore after all.

 

"What's wrong ?" Derek asked pulling away from Stiles's lips when Stiles didn't respond.

 

What was wrong? Nothing. Nothing was wrong. Stiles was a prostitute, and he was doing his job. Stiles attacked Derek's mouth and pushed him back onto the bed. It was rough and almost violent, but it felt good to Stiles. A physical release of his emotions

 

Stiles had just pulled Derek's shirt over his head when Derek stopped him.

 

"What's wrong, Genim?" It was the name that sent Stiles off. Hearing his stripper name filled Stiles with such anger. Why did Derek act so concerned? He was paying Stiles for sex. Why couldn't he just take what he wanted?

 

Stiles pushed Derek into the mattress and kissed him rough and hard. Hands fumbling at Derek's belt, Stiles tasted blood, and Derek pushed Stiles off the bed onto the floor. Derek's lip was bleeding from where Stiles had bit it.

 

"Stop. Just stop," Derek said wiping the blood from his mouth.

 

"Why? You are here to fuck, aren't you?" Stiles said bitterly.

 

"Not like this."

 

"If this isn't what you want, you can hire another stripper more to your liking." The words were said with anger but Stiles felt such despair saying them. He didn't want to lose Derek. "Kyle's here tonight. You apparently enjoyed him." Stiles looked away from Derek as he said it. He didn't want Derek to see his eyes starting to water. This was humiliating enough.

 

xxxXxxx

 

Derek sighed and sat down on the bed. Genim was acting jealous and curse him if a part of Derek wasn't immensely happy about that, but what could he do?  He couldn't tell Genim that he was an undercover cop that slept with Kyle to get information in the drug ring his boss ran, but he didn't want to lose Genim either. Damn him for falling for a stripping prostitute.

 

"I was experimenting," Derek said finally

 

xxxXxxx

 

Those words didn't make Stiles feel any better. Was he just Derek's experiment? Did Derek feel anything for him?

 

"I needed to know if it was you or just being with a guy again," Derek said. Stiles held his breath.

 

"And what did you find out?" Stiles was afraid of the answer, but he had to know.

 

"It wasn't like it was with you." Stiles couldn't breathe. "With you it was easy. With Kyle-"

 

Derek paused to find the right words. Stiles felt like he was going to pass out from lack of oxygen.

 

"With Kyle it was awkward. I couldn't get comfortable. It wasn't till he brought out the wolfsbane that I could relax."

 

Stiles whipped his head around when he heard Derek mention the drugs. A future of Derek spiraling into drug addiction and debt. Him becoming another desperate person for Deucalion to bleed dry or use to his advantage. Stiles had seen Deucalion do it before. As betrayed as he felt, he couldn't let Derek end up like that. 

 

Stiles leapt up from the floor and cupped Derek's face into his hands. "You can't take drugs, Derek. That's how they get you. They will hook you on them and you will do anything for them. You will lose all your money, your job." Stiles was beginning to ramble but he had to impress on Derek how important this was. "And then you will just disappear. Please, Derek, promise me you won't."

 

xxxXxxx

 

Derek was transfixed by Genim's eyes pleading with them as much as his words not to take the drugs.

 

"I promise." He knew it was wrong to promise. He was still a cop on a case, but he didn't care because Genim was kissing him.

 

The kiss was soft and thankful somehow. Derek could feel the relief pouring from Stiles's body and Derek wrapped the slim boy in his arms. He wanted to reassure Genim that he was there and he wouldn't lose him.

 

Derek tilted his head to give Genim better access to his mouth. Things were heating up. Derek's jeans were becoming very uncomfortable, and if what he felt against his chest was any indicator, Genim's tight shorts must be unbearable. Derek unzipped Genim's fly and heard the boy moan in relief as his dick sprang free of its confinement. 

 

Derek lifted Genim up and swung him around to lie him gently on the bed where he continued to kiss him softly. Derek caressed Genim's silky skin as he slowly maneuvered the boy out of his loose red hoodie revealing an expanse of pale flesh that Derek lavished with kisses and soft touches.

 

"Derek," Genim gasped, out of breath and eyes glazed over in pleasure. Derek returned his lips to Genim's as he reached for the drawer beside the bed and the lube he knew he would find.

 

He slipped one lubed finger inside Genim's entrance. He used the other hand to divest Genim of the tight shorts. Derek inserted a second finger and began to scissor Genim, kissing him as he moaned in pleasure. When Derek inserted the third finger and found the boy's sweet spot, Genim cried out in ecstasy.

 

Derek covered Genim's mouth with his as he slid his cock slowly into the tight warmth that was Genim.

 

xxxXxxx

 

Derek was moving agonizingly slowly. The pleasure of his cock brushing Stiles's prostate was driving him towards a slow insanity. Stiles needed to come, had needed to come for a long time already, but he couldn't tell Derek because Derek wouldn't stop kissing him. Stiles was surprised he hadn't passed out from lack of oxygen.

 

"Derek," Stiles whined when Derek finally released his lips in favor of his neck. It was all Stiles could muster. The mix of pleasure and pain from need had finally done what nothing had done before, rob Stiles of the ability to form a sentence even in his head.

 

As if Derek knew what Stiles had been asking, he sped up his lazy thrusts so that they hit Stiles's prostate dead on, devolving Stiles even further into an incoherent moaning mess but finally granting Stiles his much desired release.

 

Derek continued to fuck him through his orgasm, blurring that blissful line between pleasure and pain as he continued to thrust him into overstimulation. Stiles breathed a sigh of relief as he felt Derek come. The soft touch of Derek's lips was the last thing he felt as he drifted into unconsciousness, utterly exhausted.

 

xxxXxxx

 

Derek continued to kiss Genim lazily when he realized the boy had fallen asleep.  Derek gazed down at the sleeping form beside him. He looked so young and innocent. _How had he come to this_? _How could he get him out?_

 

Derek cautiously removed himself from the bed, careful not to wake his sleeping bed partner. He peeled off the used condom as he pondered the question. He stared at Genim from the foot of the bed for a long time before he reached for his phone and took a picture of Genim's face. He then took the boy's hand and used an app to scan the boy's fingerprints. 

 

Derek's and Laura's investigations were moving at a snail's pace and getting nowhere. They had discussed the possibility of trying to flip someone, and if Genim's stance on drugs was any indicator, Genim might be that person. Derek just had to find out more about him before he took that risk.

 

As the phone returned to its home screen, Derek noticed they were about to go over their hour. Derek took one look at the sleeping Genim with the bags under his eyes and lay back on the bed, setting his phone to vibrate when his second hour was almost up.

 

xxxXxxx

 

Stiles woke to Derek gently shaking him awake. "Hey,” a dressed Derek said smiling sadly.

 

Stiles just stared at him groggily not quite conscious yet.

 

"I hate to wake you, but it's almost eleven."

 

"What?" Stiles all but shouted as reality came back to him. He had another show at 11:15, which also meant that they had definitely gone over their hour and Stiles was pretty sure he had slept through that extra hour.

 

"I am so sorry, Derek." Stiles tried to apologize, but Derek just kissed him softly and told him that it was okay.

 

Stiles tried to protest. That was a lot of money just to sleep with someone, but Derek just kept kissing him, an effective, if not frustrating, way of stopping Stiles from talking.

 

There was a knock on the door and then Ennis peeked his head in. Stiles reached for the blanket to cover himself. Ennis liked to get a free show. Stiles was surprised he even knocked.

 

Derek positioned himself to cover what was left exposed of Stiles. It made Stiles's heart flutter, damn him.

 

"Sorry to interrupt,"Ennis said in a way that told Stiles he actually wasn't all that sorry, "but Genim has a show in 20 minutes and you already went over your time. That's another $250."

 

"Get out. I'll be out in a minute,” Derek growled at Ennis.

 

"Not much more than minute, or it will be another $250," Ennis said as he shut the door.

 

If Stiles didn't have another show soon, he was sure Ennis would have waited  that extra minute to disturb them, just so he could squeeze another few hundred out of Derek. The bastard.

 

Stiles kissed Derek in apology one last time before he pushed him out the door, so he could clean up and get ready for his show.

 

xxxXxxx

 

When Stiles entered the dressing room after his show, he saw Isaac struggling to put makeup over a rather spectacular bruise on his ribs.

 

"Can I help?" Stiles asked reaching for the makeup before Isaac even answered.

 

"Thanks, Stiles." Isaac was the only one besides Deucalion and Ennis that knew who Stiles was and that was because he had been going to school with Stiles for years. Isaac was actually only one month older than Stiles, which also made him an underage stripper.

 

Isaac hissed in pain as Stiles rubbed the makeup a little too hard.

 

”Sorry, Isaac. Are you even okay to dance? This bruise looks really bad."

 

"I have to, or it will only be worse."

 

"Isaac, you don't have to do this. Leave and let your dad pay his own debts," Stiles said as he covered the last of Isaac's bruise with makeup.

 

"Like you do for yours," Isaac retorted angrily. He grabbed the shirt for his costume and stormed out of the dressing room, slamming the door behind him.

 

Stiles stood there mouth open in shock, utterly speechless. He wanted to deny the similarity but couldn't. It was different. Isaac's dad beat him when he was drunk and pimped him out to ALPHAS to pay his drug debts. Stiles came to ALPHAS of his own free will and his dad never hit him. It was true; they both did this for drunken fathers. It was a sobering thought. Stiles wondered if he should just leave Beacon Hills and start over somewhere else. The idea was quickly abandoned when he arrived home and found his father crying at the kitchen table, pictures of them with Stiles' mom spread everywhere.

 

"Stiles, you're home." He wrapped his arms around Stiles, and Stiles could smell the scotch. "I miss her so much," he sobbed into Stiles's shoulder.

 

"Yeah, me too." Stiles patted his father's back and forgot any thoughts of leaving.

 

xxxXxxx

 

The station was empty except for Deputy Parrish while Laura and Derek were in Laura's office. Deputy Parrish was the only one besides Laura who knew who Derek really was. He had been the one to come to Laura in the first place about the situation with ALPHAS, so Parrish stood guard while Derek checked Genim's fingerprints against the national database. He came up with nothing.

 

"So at least we know he hasn't had any problems with the law before this," Laura said.

 

"But we know nothing else, not even a last name," Derek said grumpily.

 

"Maybe not even his first." Derek looked at Laura confused. "Well, Derek, people don't always use their real names when they are stripping. For many it's a part time thing, not their career for life."

 

"You're not exactly helping.” 

 

"Actually I am helping, just not making you feel any better." Derek couldn't fault her logic or the suspicion that Laura had guessed his budding attraction to the aforementioned stripper.

 

There was a knock on the door.

 

"Jones just radioed in. They are bringing in some teenagers for vandalism. You might want to get Derek out before they get here," Parrish informed the Hales.

 

"Thanks. We aren't getting anything here," Derek grumbled.

 

"Yes, apparently our stripper is a law abiding citizen except for the prostitution."  Laura handed Derek his phone, the picture of Genim still on the screen.

 

"Oh my God, Stiles," Parrish shouted, and the Hales froze.

 

"Do you know this person, Deputy Parrish?" Laura asked taking the phone back from Derek and handing it to Parrish

 

"That's Stiles Stilinski," Parrish said looking more attentively at the phone.

 

"Someone named their kid Stiles Stilinski?" Laura asked.

 

"Stiles is his nickname. Apparently his first name is unpronounceable. He's the old Sheriff, John Stilinski's son. Oh my God, he's only seventeen."

 

Derek's blood froze in his veins. He had been having sex with a minor. He was a statutory rapist. Derek sunk into Laura's desk chair.

 

"You are absolutely sure about this?" Laura asked.

 

"Yes, I've known Stiles since he was 13. He used to come in to the Station all the time, checking in on his father; Bringing him lunch."

 

"So we can add underage exploitation and prostitution to Deucalion's list of crimes," Laura said taking back the phone.

 

"Please tell me Stiles is not the prostitute Derek has been sleeping with," Parrish pleaded even though everyone in the room knew the answer was yes.

 

Before anyone could answer they heard the door open and the sound of angry teenagers.  Jones and his partner must have arrived with the vandals.

 

"I will go sort this out. You stay here and I will get you when the coast is clear." Parrish shut the door as he left.

 

"Do you think his father knows?" Derek asked, his voice almost hollow.

 

"I highly doubt it. From what I understand, the old Sheriff has a drinking problem that started after his wife died and progressively got worse. He held it together for a few years before it began to affect his work. He was let go almost 2 years ago."

 

"Do you think Genim, I mean Stiles, has been doing that for 2 years?"

 

"I'll look into it, Derek." Laura's voice had taken a concerned tone. She was looking at him as if he might pass out any moment. He wasn't sure her concern was unjustified.

 

xxxXxxx

 

Derek hadn't returned to ALPHAS in over a week. Since he had learned about Genim's true identity, it had been torture. He was either wracked with guilt or worried sick about what those men were doing to Stiles. The only relief he had gotten was from Laura when she informed him that Stiles had been working for ALPHAS for almost 8 months and not 2 years.

 

Derek was terrified to enter ALPHAS, terrified of what he might do if he saw Stiles and terrified of what he might do to anyone who looked at Stiles. However, Derek had a job to do and Laura had given him the go ahead to plant a bug in the back of the club, and because he was terrified of seeing Stiles, he had chosen a night that Stiles usually didn't work.

 

If Derek ever thought the universe was against him, he now had it confirmed. Stiles was sliding up and down on the pole when Derek walked in. Derek wanted to walk right out of the club, but that would be suspicious, so he took a seat at one of the tables as usual. He would stay for an hour or so and come back another night.

_This night is going to be hell,_ Derek thought as he watched Stiles give a patron a lap dance only a few tables away. The man made a grab at Stiles's ass that Stiles deflected with expert ease. That made Derek's blood boil. To deflect unwanted advances without giving offense or encouragement was a skill that told Derek that Stiles had to have had a lot of practice. It was just plain wrong.

 

When the dance was done, the man reached for Stiles's arm and whispered something in Stiles's ear that brought a sour look to his beautiful face. Stiles tried to deflect the man again, but he seemed insistent. Derek could see Stiles about to give in to what the man wanted. Derek closed the distance to Stiles in a matter of seconds.

 

"Excuse me, but I do believe it is my turn," Derek said as politely as he could manage.  He wrapped his arm around Stiles's waist possessively and stared the man down until he let go of Stiles.

 

"Is there a problem?" asked Ennis.

 

"None at all," said Derek as he watched the patron scurry away.

 

"Is there something you wanted with Genim?" Ennis said gesturing for Derek to let go."Because he has work to do."

 

Derek froze at the thought of what kind of work Ennis might have in mind for Stiles.

 

"I would like an hour of his time," Derek said reaching for his wallet. The $250 wasn't meant for Stiles, but he had to do something.

 

Once the door shut behind them, Stiles was on Derek in a flash, devouring his mouth with kisses and running his hands up Derek's muscled body. It was both incredibly arousing and disgusting.

 

"Stop," Derek said as he finally got the strength to push Stiles off of him

 

"What's wrong, Derek? I know you like this,” Stiles said seductively as he rubbed Derek's aching cock through his jeans. Derek groaned involuntarily and Stiles went back to kissing him.

 

Derek had no idea how they made it to the bed. Stiles had managed to unbutton Derek's belt and was working on his fly when Derek pushed him off for the second time.

 

"No, Stiles. Stop. Please,” Derek said taking a step back from the bed and from Stiles. He needed to get out of physical range of Stiles. He needed a clear head.

 

"What did you call me?" Derek's head whipped up to look at Stiles as he realized his mistake. "How do you know my name?" Now it was Stiles that was backing away from Derek.

 

Derek had to do something fast. Stiles looked like he was on the verge of bolting. Derek couldn't let him leave and go to Deucalion. That could be very bad for Derek and the investigation.

 

xxxXxxx

 

Stiles was at a loss for what to do. If Derek knew his real name, then he knew his real age. Deucalion and Ennis had told him to come to them if he suspected that anyone knew about him, but if he went to them then they might do something horrible to Derek.  Harris had been a pervert that deserved to get blackmailed. Derek wasn't like that. Or was he? Did Stiles really know anything about him?

 

Stiles couldn't think. He needed to get out. He needed to collect his thoughts. He made a move for the door, but Derek caught him and pushed him against the wall.

 

"Stiles, calm down. We need to talk." Stiles struggled against Derek's grip. "Stiles, do they have listening or recording devices in the room?"

 

"What?" Stiles was confused.

 

"Stiles, are there-"

 

"No. Not that I know of," Stiles interrupted. "Why would you ask that?"

 

Derek leaned in close and whispered, "I'm a cop."


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles' entire body clenched at the words. A cop. Derek was a cop and Stiles was a prostitute. Oh God, he was going to jail. Everyone was going to find out about him and about his father. He was going to lose his job. He was going to lose the house. Stiles' vision was beginning to tunnel.

 

"Stiles, calm down. You need to breathe. Breathe with me." Derek put Stiles' hand on his chest so he could feel the rise and fall. "Breathe, Stiles."

 

"Why are you here?" Stiles asked when he could breathe normally again.

 

"I am investigating Deucalion and his drug and prostitution ring," Derek said with a sigh either of exasperation or relief. Stiles couldn't be sure.

 

"So all of this was for your investigation." Stiles felt like a fool. He had thought that there had been something between them. That there was something special. "Are you going to arrest me?"

 

"No, I wanted to turn you into an informant. I wanted to get you out." Stiles knew Derek was trying to be reassuring. Stile could hear it in his voice. Like an adult reassuring a child that they weren't in trouble. "But you're a kid, Stiles. I can't risk you like that."

 

Derek thought he was a kid. He couldn't see him as a man, couldn't love him as a man. It was like a knife to his heart.

 

"Get out."

 

"What?" Derek looked bewildered as he said it.

 

"Get out." Stiles enforced the demand by shoving Derek away from him and towards the door.  "I don't ever want to see you again."

 

Stiles grabbed Derek's jacket from the floor and pushed Derek out the door, closing the door behind him.  Stiles slid down the solid surface and tried to suppress the sobs that threatened to rack his body.

 

xxxXxxx

 

Derek felt dazed as he picked up the fallen jacket from the floor. He had really screwed up. He had let Stiles get under his skin and cloud his judgment. His inappropriate feelings for the boy had caused him to slip up and reveal his true identity. On top of that, Stiles had thrown him out. He had thought Stiles would want to help him.  He was a cop's kid. It just didn't make any sense and now Stiles would probably tell Deucalion, ruining Laura's entire operation. Derek had royally screwed up.

 

Derek was about to push the door to the club open, when through the glass he saw Ennis breaking up a fight between two patrons. Derek looked around. No one was there and it would take Ennis a while to sort out the fight. Derek made his way to the door he was sure led to Deucalion's office. It was risk but chances were Stiles would tell them anyway. This might well be Derek's only chance to plant the bug.

 

The room was full of shelves. At first it was things like body glitter and makeup but farther back it was lube and condoms. At the back was a cabinet with a key pad where Derek suspected the drugs were kept for sale. Next to the cabinet was another keypad that attached to a door that, to Derek's surprise, was ajar. Perhaps this night wasn't a complete bust.

 

At the very back of the room was a desk, thankfully unoccupied. Derek moved forward cautiously.  He looked over the desk for an inconspicuous place to plant the bug that would also provide good audio. Derek placed the bug on the underside of the desk where there was a small gap between the back panel and the closed drawer. Then he high tailed it out of there, leaving the door slightly ajar as it had been before. No need to let anyone know he had been there.

 

There was no one in hall when he left the back room. When he reached to open the door back into the club, he nearly ran into Ennis.

 

"Leaving a little early tonight," Ennis said, looking at his watch. "You still got another twenty minutes."

 

"Can't afford to go over again," Derek said gruffly as he pushed past Ennis into the club. When he got into his car, he breathed a sigh of relief before steeling himself for a very uncomfortable conversation with Laura.

 

xxxXxxx

 

Stiles felt hollow inside. Derek was a cop on a job. He had no special feelings for him and was going to turn everyone in. ALPHAS would most likely be shut down and Stiles would certainly be fired. He would be back to where he started 8 months ago, broke and unemployable.

 

He could try and head this disaster off. He could tell Ennis or Deucalion what happened and let them handle it, but letting them handle it most likely meant something very bad happening to Derek. Something bad, like Derek disappearing never to be found. Stiles couldn't tell anyone. As betrayed as he felt by Derek, he could not be party to his death.

 

Stiles would just have to make a lot of money fast before they shut the place down. With that decision made, Stiles pushed the door to the dressing room open. It was empty except for Ennis who was handing a small bag of white power to Isaac. Stiles froze. As he watched, Isaac stuck a white powdered finger into his mouth like a starving man finally tasting food.

 

"What are you doing?" Stiles said shocked and angry. Angry at Ennis for giving Isaac drugs and at himself for not realizing that Isaac, like most of the dancers, was using.

 

"Relax, Genim. Let Angel have his fun. He's earned it." The way Ennis said the last part gave Stiles a good idea of how Isaac had earned it.

 

"Shouldn't you be watching the club?" Stiles wanted Ennis out and away from Isaac. He looked high and vulnerable. Isaac had been taken advantage of enough and Stiles wanted to protect him. Ennis just smirked, but he did leave.

 

When the door shut behind him, Stiles ran over to Isaac and took the drugs from his hand.

 

"What are you thinking? Do you want to end up strung out like your dad?" Stiles shouted.

 

"You don't understand. You have been turning tricks for 4 months." _5 months_ , Stiles thought. "It's been almost a year for me, and it sucks. That's the only thing that makes me feel good anymore."

 

"How did you even start?" Stiles asked breathlessly.

 

"A few months ago, I was crying after one of the clients was through with me." Isaac sunk down to the floor, wrapping his arms around himself protectively. "Ennis came in and was all sympathetic like. He said he could help me feel better. I thought he meant sex." Isaac laughed weakly. "He offered me the drugs, practically shoved the finger in my mouth, and he was right. It did make me feel better."

 

Stiles knelt down and enveloped Isaac in a hug.

 

"You have to stop," Stiles pleaded.

 

"I don't think I can," Isaac sobbed.

 

For the first time that night, Stiles was happy that Derek was a cop. This had to stop. What Deucalion was doing, taking advantage of desperate people, using them, hooking them on drugs or blackmailing them. It had to stop and Stiles would help.

 

xxxXxxx

 

Stiles waited till the busiest time of the night when he knew that Ennis and the others would be occupied. He walked right into the back room. All the employees could access the store room. It was the room at the back, Deucalion's office, that posed the problem. Tonight it was not a problem, however, because the door was ajar.

 

Stiles slipped through the door and let it close behind him. Stiles went for the filing cabinet, which he knew would be locked, but when had a locked cabinet ever stopped him. Stiles had learned to pick locks when he was eight and played at being a spy  with Scott over a summer. He had kept up the skill, never knowing when it would come in handy.

 

It took only minutes to open the cabinet. Stiles took the files out and began to take pictures with his phone. He was half way through the second drawer when he heard voices on the other side of the door, very familiar voices. Deucalion wasn't due back for hours, but tonight was obviously not Stiles' night. He stuffed the files back into the file cabinet and hid in the large wardrobe, shutting the door just as Deucalion opened the office door.

 

Stiles stayed frozen in place afraid to breathe.  Deucalion and Ennis talked about a shipment that was off schedule. Stiles heard the file cabinet drawer slide open and sucked in his breath. He hadn't had time to relock the cabinet. The next thing he knew, the wardrobe door was being pulled open.


	7. Chapter 7

"What do we have here?" Stiles was wrenched from his hiding space by Ennis. The phone fell from his hands and clunked loudly to the floor.

 

"Taking pictures, Stiles?" Deucalion asked examining the phone which still had the camera app open. "Of our records no less. Now why should you want to do that?" A creepy smile played across Deucalion's lips, and Stiles' blood ran cold. He had royally screwed up.

 

Ennis slammed him down into a chair. Stiles winced at the rough treatment.

 

"Now, Stiles, why so silent? You are usually so talkative if I remember correctly." Deucalion's voice was so smooth it was unnerving.

 

"Don't really have anything to talk about." Stiles' voice trembled over the words. He was terrified and it was showing. He couldn't play this as innocent.

 

"Oh, I think you have a lot to say, Stiles." Deucalion nodded to someone and Kali came around from behind him with a syringe.

 

"Hey! Stop!" Stiles tried to wiggle away from her, but Ennis held him firm. He felt the sharp pain as the needle pierced his skin. His veins filled with dread and whatever they had just injected.

 

"Relax, Stiles. It's just a little something to make you more cooperative."

 

Stiles felt his limbs become a little weightless and his brain a little foggy, but it was still perfectly capable of forming thoughts. Like the one where he realized that his panic was helping to pump the drug through his system, and that's why it was taking effect so quickly.

 

"Now, Stiles. Why don't we start with who you are working for?" Deucalion asked all business like.

 

"Not working for anyone," Stiles slurred his words a little. His body felt far too relaxed for this situation.

 

"Now don't be ridiculous, Stiles. Why would you want our paperwork? It's of no use to you. Someone had to put you up to it . Now, who was it?" There was a touch of anger in his voice at the end.

 

"Just wanted out."

 

"I find that hard to believe. You have been quite happy here for the past year."

 

"I wasn't happy. I was desperate." The last word came out angry and much more steady than the others.

 

Deucalion nodded. "Yes, very true, but your situation hasn't changed. So what has, Stiles? Why do you want to leave now of all times?"

 

"Need to get out before I can't," Stiles let the words seem weak, letting them know the drug was working so they believed him. Besides it wasn't really a lie.

 

 "You could just quit and walk away at anytime," Deucalion said it so sweetly that Stiles realized for the first time that he really couldn't leave. Deucalion wouldn't have let him just walk out. The guy had always been a control freak and apparently very possessive. "You don't need our confidential records to do that."

 

"How long before you hooked me on the drugs?" Stiles accused, his blood boiling. "I was just supposed to dance and get drinks, but a few months in, I'm turning tricks like the rest. How long before you drug me like you drugged him?" Stiles regretted the last word as soon as it fell from his lips. The drug had messed with him more than he thought.

 

Deucalion's eyes light up with glee.

 

"Who, Stiles? Who is he?"

 

"No one." Stiles tried to shut up. He saw it wasn't working.

 

"It's Isaac, our little Angel, isn't it?" Stiles bristled at the stage name and that seemed to be all the confirmation Deucalion needed. In his effort to save Isaac, he was going to get him killed.

 

"Both of you working to support your fathers' bad habits. You relate to him. If you wanted to save yourself, you would just have left, but you want to save him." Deucalion paused. Stiles could almost hear the gears working.

 

"He wouldn't leave, would he? That's why you are here." Deucalion stroked the phone. "You came looking for information. You are a cop's kid or rather an ex cop's kid. You were going to take this to the police and make a deal. Witness protection, maybe. Fresh starts for you, your father and Isaac."

 

Stiles hadn't even thought of that, but it was a good plan. He would hate leaving Beacon Hills and the house with all the memories of his Mom, especially after what they had done to save it. Maybe that's what they needed, a fresh start. This was all moot, of course, because there was no way he was getting out of here alive.

 

"Why, you little traitor." Ennis back handed him across the face. It stung like a bitch, but did wonders for clearing his head.

 

"Easy, Ennis. We still have more questions for Stiles here." Deucalion said calmly as if this was really no big deal. "How much do the police know?"

 

Stiles had debated this ever since Deucalion mentioned the law enforcement. How should he answer this?. He could say they knew everything, so Deucalion couldn't kill him, but then they couldn't just let him go either. He could say they knew nothing and he could just let Stiles go, but realistically they wouldn't. If they believed that he had told nothing, then Isaac may have a chance and Derek's cover would never come into question. But he couldn't just say that he hadn't told anyone because Deucalion wouldn't believe him.

 

"I hadn't told them anything yet," Stiles said defeatedly. "I needed something good to ensure that we could get out. My word wasn't going to be enough." Stiles raised his eyes to Deucalion's and put every ounce of desperation into them and begged them to let him go. He wouldn't talk. He would just disappear.

 

Deucalion gave him a sad smile. "I can't trust you to do that. You would try to save Isaac. You couldn't help yourself." Stiles' face fell. "I am sorry. You had so much potential here." Stiles' eyes began to fill with tears, and a sob escaped his throat. This was it.

 

"Overdose him and leave him in an alley a few towns over, known for runaways, whores, and drug addicts. Make sure it looks legit and don't be seen. He will just be another John Doe."

 

Kali returned to Stiles side with a much larger syringe.  Stiles panicked and tried desperately to get away but Ennis and Deucalion held him firm. "No. No," he sobbed as the syringe was emptied into his vein.

 

"It will take about fifteen or twenty minutes," Deucalion said stroking his hair tenderly. "Ennis here will watch over you." Stiles' vision began to swim, and he could feel the high coming. What he felt next was pure horror to his addled mind. There was a hand on his bare ass. He was bent over a table.

 

"Shouldn't let something so pretty go to waste," Ennis cooed. "This will be our last time, Stiles. I'll try to enjoy it." Ennis' cock drove into him.

 

It was a relentless pace. There was no lube. The drug made him so pliant Ennis probably didn't think it was necessary. It hurt like hell, though, and it brought an unwelcome clarity to what was happening. This is how he was going to die, being raped. His father was going to be devastated when they told him how he died, if they told him at all. If he ended up buried a John Doe, his dad would be left wondering what happened to him, thinking Stiles abandoned him. Ennis jabbed in deep and Stiles grunted. He started shaking and his vision began to darken. He thought he saw Derek at the end. There was a loud bang and then nothing.


	8. Chapter 8

Stiles woke up to a beeping sound. The light was bright and Stiles had to blink several times before he could see and the first thing he saw shocked him.

 

"Derek?" Stiles' voice came out hoarse and scratchy. He began to cough. Derek leapt up from the chair he had been occupying, got him a cup of water and held it to Stiles lips.

 

"What happened?" Stiles asked, his voice sounding more normal.

 

"I heard what happen over the bug I planted in the office. God. I was almost too late. When I got there Ennis was--"

 

Stiles watched Derek's face contort with anger as struggled to find the words, so Stiles supplied them.

 

"Ennis was raping me."

 

"I put a bullet through his head," Derek said. "Ennis is dead. He will never hurt you again. God, Stiles you nearly died too. You should have come to me, Stiles. I would have gotten you and Isaac out."

 

"If you had everything you needed, you would have shut them down already. You needed more. I guessed you were looking for information about his drug trade. I went to get the information before Deucalion got back. What happened to Deucalion and Kali?" Stiles asked suddenly afraid that they would come after him.

 

"They were both shot in a confrontation with the police. Kali died instantaneously and Deucalion succumbed to injuries two days ago."

 

"Two days. How long have I been out? Oh God. My dad?" Stiles asked panicked.

 

Derek's face soured.

 

"Your father is in custody for child neglect."

 

"No!" Stiles yelled and tried to get out of the bed. "You can't. He didn't know. I kept it from him."

 

"Stiles, calm down," Derek said, pushing Stiles back into the hospital bed. His heart monitor was beeping very fast. Nurses rushed in and one shot a sedative into Stiles' IV.

 

"Please, Derek. Don't take my Dad," Stiles begged as his world went black again.

 

xxxXxxx

 

When Stiles regained consciousness again, his dad was in the room.

 

"Dad, I'm so sorry."

 

"No, Stiles. I'm sorry. I was trying to block out the loss of your mother, and I almost lost you," His dad said as he hugged Stiles close to him. "I promise you that I will never let that happen again."

 

"Derek said you were arrested."

 

"They aren't going to press charges, but God knows they should. I let this happen right under my nose. You almost died after what those people did to you. I want you to tell them everyone who touched you. Those men need to be arrested."

 

xxxXxxx

 

Derek watched from the hall as Stiles and his father embraced. He still thought that Mr. Stillinski should be locked away forever, for letting those things happen to Stiles. Stiles was ogled by hundreds of men and coerced into sleeping with several. He was also raped before Derek's very eyes. He would be lying if he wasn't secretly jumping for joy at Ennis' death. And, yet somehow through all of that Stiles was still trying to protect the people he cared about. Stiles was an amazing person that deserved so much better.

 

Even though Derek was angry at Stiles' father, he talked Laura into dropping all charges on the condition that Mr. Stillinski successfully go through rehab. He did that for Stiles. He couldn't erase the things that had happened to him, but he could give him a better future. If he couldn't be with Stiles, then making sure Stiles would be happy would have to do.


	9. Chapter 9

Derek was living in hell. Laura had another brilliant idea and decided to hire Stiles to help at the station. Everyone was busy sorting through all the paperwork from ALPHAS, and they were understaffed after Laura fired two deputies when she discovered they were on Deucalion's pay role. Derek's return to New York had been delayed, leaving him to wallow in sexual frustration.

 

"Come on. He needs at least 15 hours of work or volunteer work a week to get his GED, and no one wants to hire him." That had been the sentence that had condemned Derek to a daily torment that was Stiles Stilinski.

 

Derek was disgusted with himself because he still had dreams about Stiles, very inappropriate dreams. They hadn't spoken since the hospital. In fact, Stiles talked and even laughed with everyone else but Derek. As far as Derek knew, he still hated him and damn him, he was in love with Stiles as wrong as it was. So Derek was subjected to a cold Stiles by day and a hot arousing Stiles by night. If that didn't drive him insane, he was sure Laura would.

 

On day three, a sudden downpour hit Beacon Hills. By sudden, Derek meant one minute over cast sky, and the next minute flash flood warning. And Stiles, of course, forgot his umbrella. He ran into the station and proceeded to wring his drenched t-shirt out right on the lobby floor. Derek could see droplets of water run down Stiles' pale torso and stop at his low hanging jeans. Derek thrust a towel at Stiles before retreating to the safety of his desk, grumbling under his breath. 

 

Day four was worse. Deputy Carol brought in a mug full of lollipops to advertise her sister's new candy shop. Derek was subjected to a full week of Stiles sucking on the sweets, making exaggerated popping sounds when the lollipop sprung free from his mouth, which was dyed red from the candy. It was incredibly distracting.

 

Another thing that was distracting was the constant bending over that Stiles did when he dropped something, and he dropped things often.

 

The final straw happened was on day eleven.

 

Stiles had just finished handing out morning coffee, warmly greeting everyone but Derek. That was okay. It was probably better not to get to close to Stiles. Just keep his head down and hold out for a few more weeks when he would go back to New York. Then he heard Deputy Parrish yelp.

 

"Stiles, this isn't my coffee."

 

"No, it's your birthday milkshake. Happy Birthday!" Stiles punctuated his last words by throwing glittered confetti all over Parrish.

 

"Stiles," Parrish reprimanded and then smiled.

 

"I got you an extra chocolate chocolate milkshake with twenty four cherries. One for each year." Stiles took the lid of the starbucks cup and plucked a cherry from the milkshake hidden within. When Stiles started showing Parrish how to tie the cherry stems into knots with his tongue, Derek had had enough.

 

He stormed over to Deputy Parrish's desk, grabbed the milkshake with its remaining cherries and slammed it into Parrish's trashcan.

 

"What... What the fuck?” Stiles spluttered.

 

Parrish just looked bewildered and a little hurt. Derek felt horrible about ruining Parrish's birthday milkshake. He didn't deserve to have his birthday ruined just because Derek couldn't stand Stiles showing off his tongue skills. Derek was about to apologize when Laura shouted across the station.

 

"Hale, my office now."

 

xxxXxxx

_What the actual fuck_ Stiles thought as he watched Derek disappear into Laura's office. Stiles looked over at Parrish to ask if he was as bewildered as Stiles was, only to find him looking forlornly at the ruined milkshake in the trash can. That was just not okay. No one deserved to have their birthday milkshake tossed in the trash right in front of them, especially not Parrish. Stiles stomped over to Laura's office to give Derek a piece of his mind.

 

"– have to pull it together. You can't do stuff like that." Stiles paused at the door.

 

"I know," Derek all but mumbled.

 

They hadn't closed the door fully and Stiles could hear Laura yelling at Derek through the crack. He really shouldn't get in the way of Laura's rant. It sounded like she was getting through to him. Maybe Stiles should let her finish her rant and pick up where she left off.

 

"You have to apologize to Parrish."

 

"I know," Derek agreed

_Damn right,_ Stiles thought

 

"Just tell him how you feel," Laura pleaded.

_Huh?_

 

"He won't even speak to me," Derek answered.

 

That didn't make any sense. Stiles had seen Parrish and Derek talking just yesterday; laughing together. Stiles had been envious.

 

"He hates me." Derek sunk into one of Laura's chairs as he said it.

 

"Stiles doesn't hate you," Laura scoffed.

_Wait, what? They were taking about him?_

 

 "Just tell him that you love him. I'm sure-"

 

"No, Laura." Derek shouted, jumping up. "He's underage."

 

 _There it was again. Derek thought of him as a kid. He would never see him as anything else_.  The rejection settled deep in Stiles' heart.

 

"So you don't have sex for nine and a half months-" Laura began.

 

"That's not the point," Derek interrupted. "I slept with a kid. I molested him just like all those other men at ALPHAS. I'm no better than those sick perverts that took advantage of him."

 

"No, you're not," Stiles mouth said before his brain could stop him.

 

Both Hales' heads snapped to the door. Stiles pushed it all the way open and stepped inside the office closing the door firmly this time.

 

"You weren't like them. You were gentle and caring and the best thing to happen to me in that god forsaken place."

 

"But I-" Derek began before Stiles cut him off

 

"No. I know it was just part of your cover, but you made me feel loved. So don't compare yourself to those creeps, Derek, because I can assure you that you are nothing like them. "

 

"It wasn't a cover," Derek said.

 

"What?"

 

xxxXxxx

 

Derek looked over at Laura for help, but all he got was her mouthing "Use your words," which he was already trying to do.

 

"It wasn't a cover," he repeated. "I do have feelings for you. That's the problem."

 

Stiles just looked at him confused. His face kept changing expression as he tried to work out what Derek's words meant.

 

"You have feelings for me?" Stiles said as if asking for Derek to confirm the truth of that statement.

 

"Yes."

 

"Like actual romantic feelings?" Stiles questioned still skeptical.

 

"Yes," Derek confirmed again.

 

With that word, Stiles launched himself at Derek and kissed him hard. Before Derek realized what was happening, he was kissing back just as desperately. When he did realize, he shoved Stiles off.

 

"No. We can't," Derek protested.

 

"Why not?  You like me, and I like you. Why can't we be together?"

 

"Because you're only seventeen. It's illegal."

 

"Actually-" Stiles jumped when he heard Laura's voice. Like Derek, he had forgotten that Laura was still in the room. "You can date. You just can't have sex until Stiles turns eighteen."

 

"So, Derek, what do you say? Want to be my boyfriend?" Stiles was smiling as he asked, but Derek could see the worry of rejection in his eyes.

 

"Yeah," Derek answered before he kissed Stiles.

 

~The End~


End file.
